leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shroomish (Pokémon)
|} Shroomish (Japanese: キノココ Kinococo) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 23. Biology Shroomish is a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth. Its upper body is beige with frilled segments along the bottom and a small opening at the top. There are green spots marking its upper body, while its lower body is completely green. It has small, round feet and no visible arms or hands. When it senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic spores from the top of its head. These spores can make trees and weeds wilt and cause whole body pain if inhaled. Shroomish lives in During the day, it hides under fallen leaves in the shade. It eats composted soil in forests, which is made up of fallen, rotten leaves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Shroomish appeared in Taming of the Shroomish. and saved them from having the abandoned mansion they called home from being destroyed, with the help of Alex, the grandson of the mansion's owner. A Shroomish appeared in Cheer Pressure, under the ownership of Sheridan. Along with , , and , it was part of his cheering squad. Sheridan later assigned it to heal James's Cacnea and Jessie's Seviper with . Several Shroomish that angered evolved into in A Shroomish Skirmish. A group of Shroomish appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Team Go-Getters tried to sneak past them while they were sleeping, but bumped into one and thus awoke all of them. As a result, the Shroomish used on them and pursued them before being scared away by 's and . Minor appearances Four Shroomish debuted in Johto Photo Finish, where they were seen in 's explanation of the Hoenn region. Multiple Shroomish appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Shroomish appeared in A Corphish Out of Water. A Shroomish appeared in A Meditite Fight. A 's Shroomish appeared in Now That's Flower Power!. A Shroomish appeared in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Coordinator's Shroomish appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . A Shroomish appeared in Take the Lombre Home. A Shroomish appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A Shroomish appeared in Hokey Poké Balls! along with a . A Shroomish appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A Coordinator's Shroomish appeared in Cruisin' for a Losin'. Multiple Shroomish appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Shroomish appeared in PK13. A Shroomish appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A Shroomish appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom, under the ownership of , a resident of Maisie Island. A Coordinator's Shroomish appeared in Mean With Envy. Two Shroomish appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Shroomish appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. A Shroomish appeared in a fantasy in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A Shroomish appeared in Weekend Warrior. A Trainer's Shroomish appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Shroomish appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2). A group of Shroomish, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard, as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. A Shroomish appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, where it was lured in by the Honey that Cheryl had slathered onto a tree. Additional Shroomish also appeared in a boss fantasy in the same episode, but said boss fantasy was cut from the dub due to it containing suggestive material. Three Shroomish appeared in An Angry Combeenation!. Verona has a Shroomish that appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. A Coordinator's Shroomish was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Shroomish appeared in Keeping In Top Forme!, where it was scared by and and subsequently released a . Multiple Shroomish made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Shroomish briefly appeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. It was among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. Multiple Shroomish appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. A few of them worked together with the other Pokémon in surrounding in the park with the intention of attacking him in retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight could break out, the Shroomish, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Shroomish appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Shroomish appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Shroomish appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it surrounded and her , only for Torchic to scare it away with a attack. In Pokémon Generations ]] A Shroomish appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] Shroomish have been seen both in the wild and owned by novice Trainers. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shroomish made its first appearance in Making Mirth with Mightyena. A Trainer's Shroomish appeared in Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga owns a Shroomish which first appeared in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier!. In the TCG In the TFG One Shroomish figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Three Shroomish are bumpers at the top of the Sapphire Field. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=SOL Laboratory 2, Secret Storage 17, Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley, Misty Edgewater}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 486}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡|''}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|*|''}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=286 |name2=Breloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Shroomish and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. Origin Shroomish is based on a mushroom. Between its egg-like shape, its color scheme matching that of a Pokémon Egg almost exactly, and its 's resemblance to certain dinosaurs, Shroomish may also have been based on a dinosaur egg. Name origin Shroomish is derived from and the suffix ish (almost like) or skirmish ( is a Pokémon). Kinococo is a combination of 茸 kinoko (mushrooms) and 子 ko (child). In other languages and |fr=Balignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Shroomish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knilz|demeaning=From or and |it=Shroomish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버섯꼬 Bosotkko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蘑蘑菇 Mómógū|zh_cmnmeaning=From with the first character repeated |ru=Шрумиш Shrumish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=श्रूमिश Shroomish|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Knilz es:Shroomish fr:Balignon it:Shroomish ja:キノココ zh:蘑蘑菇